


Never Too Much Blue

by TheBrookeworm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, Happy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I needed to write fluff after stabbing everyone's heart with my last story, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason and Leo are mentioned, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, The little mermaid - Freeform, percabeth, way too much food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrookeworm/pseuds/TheBrookeworm
Summary: Annabeth comes to pick Percy up for a date and is met with a very blue surprise.





	Never Too Much Blue

I gave my phone one last glance before pushing the buzzer on the door for Percy and Jason's apartment again. I don't know what's taking him so long. I've texted him multiple times to let him know I'm here to pick him up but I haven't gotten one reply. Suddenly I hear the beep meaning Percy has buzzed me in. Normally I'd just use my key to get in but Percy said he needed to borrow it yesterday, and I haven't seen it or him since. 

After trudging my way up stairs I knock at his door. I can't hear anything in the apartment except this weird spraying noise and running water. “Percy,” I call out as I knock again. 

“Sorry!” Percy yells back and I can hear him coming to the door. After fumbling with the chain, he finally manages to get the door open. 

“Hey, why haven't you-“ and then I see him. He's grinning wildly with his hands, parts of his arms, and clothes covered in blue. “What in the name of Hera are you covered in?” 

“Spray paint,” Percy answers, still grinning like a maniac. I can see now that his mouth and teeth have a blue tint to them. “I'm sorry I'm not ready to go, but just wait till you see what I've been doing.” He grabs my arm and starts leading me to the kitchen. “Jason found it for me. He heard one of his classmates talking about it and gave some of it to me as a surprise yesterday.” 

I’m greeted by a horrific sight. Blue everywhere. There's blue in the sink, a strainer full of blue pasta, blue strawberries, blue cake, and even blue pancakes. It's like he covered every edible thing in his house in blue. I shake my arm out of his grasp and walk around. “Is that blue salsa and chips?” 

“Yeah! I was worried it wouldn't work out, but I put blue on everything before I combined it all and after. We didn't have any jar salsa and I had already bluified the chips so I thought why not make some fresh.” 

“Why?” I asked. Too surprised to ask more then the most simple questions. Everywhere I looked there was more blue. He had even made a pie and covered it in blue. 

“I already told you, silly. Jason gave some of this awesome, edible blue spray paint yesterday. He's in an English class with this baking genius and overheard him talking about it. He bought a few bottles from him as an early birthday present! I couldn't wait to get started so I've been making stuff since ten last night.” 

“You’ve been cooking all night?” 

“Yes! Did you see the blue eggs and ham?” He brings out this tray covered in a selection of blue breakfast items from the fridge. “I was feeling a little crazy at about four and got a little too worked up over that Dr. Suess book Green Eggs and Ham. I just don't see why he'd exclude other colors like blue and- wait, don't you like it?” 

I look up at him and see that he's looking at me. His face has completely dropped, reminds me of the time he accidentally ate caviar and started crying about eating his baby siblings. “I like it,” I said slowly. “I just don't know what we're going to do with it all.” 

“That's why I'm not ready to go out,” Percy started, the smile slowly inching its way back on his face. “ I was thinking that we could stay in tonight and watch a movie,” He said shooting me his best puppy dog face. 

“Fine,” I sighed pretending to be reluctant but I couldn't hold the grin off of my face. It was fun seeing Percy so excited about something. We've been through some rough stuff and it was nice knowing that Percy’s obsession with blue hadn't disappeared or been forgotten. He started leading me through the grand tour of all of his creations and pretended to be offended when I called him crazy. 

“How are you even still awake?” I asked with a laughed. 

“Don't doubt my dedication. Also caffeine. A lot of caffeine. Leo ran some more over for me this morning. He's fully supportive of my blue food dreams, and if you had said you didn't like them I was fully prepared to leave you for him.”

“Oh, really?” I replied.

“Yep, but you didn't and I'm very happy. Leo and I are too sassy, we’d fight too much. Here,” he said leading me into his living room and settling me down on his couch with his laptop,” I'll get the food and your set the movie up. It's already in the laptop, I was watching it earlier.” 

“Percy, I swear, I am not watching-“ 

“You're just a hater,” he protests as he heads back to the kitchen,”You can't deal with the fact that I’m related to the greatest heroine ever.” 

“For the last time, Seaweed Brain,” I yell at him from my seat on the couch,” Ariel doesn't exist and you are not related to her. Do we need to call your dad again?” 

After some more mindless banter we settle down in a familiar position on the couch with our food. I snuggle into his side as he drapes a blanket over us and grabs the computer. I never would have thought I'd feel so content. I'm going to college, dating my best friend, and couldn't be happier. After such a rough past, we deserve this. And I know it won't stay this perfect all of the time. Another monster will come and we'll be forced to help, but until then, I'm going to enjoy being in love. And, I guess, blue food. I reach over Percy and grab blue cookie. 

“I love you,” he says, smiling at me with his stupid blue teeth. 

“I love you too.” 

And with that we settle in for our night full of blue food and The Little Mermaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that cute little one shot! Saw a picture of edible spray paint and had to do something with it. I needed to write some fluff after my last angsty story. Let me know if you'd like to see more fluffy one shots, I have a few ideas. :)


End file.
